


The Way You Look Tonight

by CaptainCricket



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Avengers Assemble Vol. 1 (2012), Avengers Tower, Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America - Freeform, Community: Multiverse Stony, Domestic Avengers, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot dogs and make outs, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Mainly Avengers Assemble but can be any universe really, Romantic Fluff, Steve loses a bet, Stony - Freeform, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCricket/pseuds/CaptainCricket
Summary: Steve lost a bet to Tony and is given an upgrade to his uniform. Some things about their relationship are revealed as the sun goes down.





	The Way You Look Tonight

“You know Cap, sometimes an upgrade isn’t so bad.”  
Steve glared down at the rocket boots Tony Stark was currently tinkering with on his feet. Earlier that day, Rogers lost a bet over who could catch the most criminals in an hour. His consequence was to be Stark’s “lab rat” for the rest of the day, which lead to Tony smugly revealing the backlog of personalised tech that Cap had denied over the years.  
“I still stand by what I said the last time you made me try these things Tony. I don’t need to fly or shoot laser beams. Good old-fashioned butt kicking is what I do best.”  
Stark rolled his eyes playfully at that, closing the panel on the inside of Steve’s calf. “Surely you’re only saying that because you know I’ll always give you a ride.” The suggestive wink Stark gave him broke Steve’s unamused frown a tiny bit, distracting him long enough for Tony to enable the repulsors in Steve’s boots.  
“Tony!” Steve grabbed the other man’s shoulders for balance as he hovered barely a foot off the floor.  
“I thought you had nerves of steel Cap. C’mon this isn’t so bad right?” Tony grinned at he placed his hands on Steve’s hips and began guiding the super soldier around the lab. Steve looked nervously at the floor as he slowly gained his balance. It was almost like Tony was teaching Steve how to dance, even though in reality it was the other way around when both their feet were planted firmly on the floor.  
They walked around the workshop like this for a few more minutes until Steve loosened his grip on Tony’s shoulders. Something had changed in Cap’s expression which made Tony think that maybe the old man was starting to enjoy himself.  
“Alright Captain, now you’ve got the hang of floating, let’s try flying. JARVIS?”  
Two red and blue gauntlets activated and rose off the workbench on Tony’s command. Immediately they attached themselves onto Steve’s hands, startling the poor man.  
“Tony, no. I-I can’t do this,” he objected as he tried to pull the gauntlets off.  
“Steve, for one, you lost the bet, so you have to do this. For two, if you wanna fly you have to have stability. Trust me on this pal, you’ll just be doing flips without the additional thrusters. I might have to recalibrate the launch sequence though to make up for the delays in assembly, unless I can upgrade those bright red, spangly gloves on your suit?”  
“Don’t touch my suit Stark.” Steve really had mastered the art of the glare, even though it was softer towards Tony.  
“You’re totally right, new suit then.” Tony smirked up at the blonde before pressing another button on his Stark Pad which launched Steve through the tunnel that led outside. Reaching out for his own suit, Tony followed the soldier, first on foot, then in the air as his Iron Man armour assembled around his body.  
Captain America was tumbling through the New York skyline, not quite catching his balance. JARVIS was monitoring the suit for Tony, making quiet calculations for the genius to improve once they finished the test run. Tony watched Steve from a fair distance, only willing to step in if Steve really needed help. As in, if one of the thrusters blew.  
“You can do it Cap!” He cheered through the comm. Steve gained his balance for a second just to shoot a glare at Tony. Stark chuckled as he watched on. Steve may have been annoyed, but he was determined to do this. Tony could see the concentration on Steve’s face from the way the blonde had furrowed his brow and set his strong jawline. Steve seemed to be copying Iron Man’s flying style; feet together, arms straight down with palms out. Now that the super soldier had his balance he could move more fluidly. Tony was actually impressed at how fast he was picking this up. Steve practiced for a few more minutes on his own before flying over to Tony with a suspicious look on his masked face.  
“I think I have the hang of this now. Wanna go out with me?”  
Tony froze at the proposition. Did Captain America just ask that? Iron Man cleared his throat and racked his brain for a witty comeback. He came up blank.  
“Uh, sure. Okay.” Smooth.  
Steve’s face broke into a genuine smile as he nodded the direction they were going to take. Apparently lower Manhattan has something Cap wants to go see. Tony kept the pace agonisingly slow so Steve could keep up. It was unusual to see Captain America in his spangly costume flying next to him, but Tony was sure he had seen stranger things in his life. Giant slugs with fifty-thousand eyes, Chitauri, Hawkeye trying to arm wrestle with the Hulk.  
They didn’t talk much, but for some reason Tony didn’t mind at all. Normally he’d fill the silences with his voice to keep things from getting awkward like they normally would, but flying with Steve, now that felt like the most natural, unnatural-thing in the whole universe.  
As they passed Madison Square Park Steve began humming something. From what Tony could tell, it was some 40s tune. It did sound familiar, probably something his Dad used to play whenever he got sentimental or really, really drunk.  
Steve was looking at Tony now with a very unreadable expression. Tony’s heart felt like it was doing tiny flips behind the Arc Reactor. He really wanted to know what was up now, more than anything.  
“So, where’re we headed Cap? You taking me to Broadway?” Tony joked, internally shaking himself out of whatever crush he was starting to have on Rogers.  
“You’ll see when we get there, Tony.” Was Steve’s allusive reply as he continued to hum something that sounded like Fred Astaire.  
“Hey, is that that song from Swing Time by any chance?” Steve raised an eyebrow at Tony before nodding.  
“Yes, it’s ‘The Way You Look Tonight’ by Fred Astaire. Didn’t take you for a fan of the old black and whites.”  
Tony hummed in response as he gazed into Cap’s blue eyes. “Mum and Dad used to play them a lot when I was younger. Are we there yet?”  
Steve’s soft grin faltered as he turned his gaze back to what was in front of them. “Yeah, just land over there on that building. I won’t be long.”  
Well that was weird. “Uh, Steve, where are you going?”  
“Just to get a few things. Stay here.”  
And with that, Steve kicked in the thrusters and zipped off in the other direction. Tony landed on the roof that Steve had pointed to and sat down on the ledge. He had no clue what was going on, and if Steve called ‘Leaving your best friend alone on a roof in Lower Manhattan’ a date, then Tony had to lower his expectations.  
It was late afternoon now, and the temperature was beginning to drop to a comfortable 68 Fahrenheit. Tony took off his helmet and let the cool breeze wash over his face. He had to admit, this was kind of nice. He hadn’t been outside much lately, except for the odd mission with the Avengers. Things had quietened down a bit in the tower, especially since the only people living there were Steve, Hawkeye, Hulk and Tony. Thor had returned to Asgard, while Sam had joined Nat and Fury on some S.H.I.E.L.D business. The other members of the Avengers like Wasp, Panther, Ms. And Captain Marvel never really stayed over much anyway, so Tony didn’t count them – not like they were at the Tower. Tony sighed quietly as he looked around the neighbourhood Steve decided would be a good place to ditch him. It wasn’t too shabby, though clearly not that well-off either. Most of the buildings looked old, and the alleys between were definitely not a good place to be in the dark. Tony sat, trying to figure out if there was any significance at all to this place until he heard a familiar whirr of repulsor tech.  
“Thanks for waiting for me,” Rogers said as he landed with shaky legs. The repulsors had an automatic shut off for landing that Stark failed to tell him earlier, but it seemed like Steve figure it out. Tony watched as Steve strode over to the edge of the building and sat down beside him. The Captain handed Tony a hot dog with all the toppings. Tony furrowed his brow but took it gratefully. He forgot he hadn’t eaten since breakfast.  
“Thanks,” Tony smiled as he lifted the hot dog to his mouth and took a generous bite. Oh, so that’s why Steve chose here.  
Steve seemed to be able to read Tony’s mind, or at least heard the deep moan Tony made when he tasted the amazing dog. “No one does better hot dogs than Jerry’s Stand. I discovered that not long after I came out of the ice and started re-discovering New York. There used to be a place even better back on Coney Island before the war, but I’m pretty sure they closed shop in the fifties.”  
Tony listened as he munched into the sausage. He rarely ate hot dogs, and with good reason. Tony scoffs at the thought that Cap might actually make him a fan. Steve began to eat his hot dog too, and the conversation ceased until both were finished.  
Tony wiped the mustard off his goatee with the yellow and red napkin Cap had passed him. Steve was wiping his fingers with a red and blue one, and Tony couldn’t help but chuckle at the irony. He wondered if the vender had seen Captain America and purposefully given him an American flag themed napkin like it was some patriotic duty.  
“What are you laughing at?” Steve teased as he rolled the napkin into a ball and tossed it lightly at Tony’s face. Tony lean back onto his palms and beamed at the soldier.  
“Nothing really. Thanks for the dog.”  
“Not a problem, Tony.” Steve shuffled backwards so that he was closer to Tony. The afternoon sun gave him a slight glow, highlighting the blonde in his ruffled hair. Tony tapped the tip of his boot against Steve’s absentmindedly.  
Tony thought it was better to rip the band-aid off and find out what had been nagging at him since Steve’s spontaneous suggestion. “So, what’s all of this about? You don’t seem like the guy who randomly goes to get hot dogs after flying around all afternoon” he found himself whispering, even though he really didn’t have to.  
Steve sighed, looking towards the horizon. He worked his mouth, trying to find his words, Tony figured. “Tony, I just want you to know that I might disagree with you on a lot of things,” he turned to face Tony again with that strange expression again, “but that doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy - no – love being your friend.”  
Love. Tony knew it. “So this is a date then?” He asked, leaning a bit more into Steve’s space. Tony took Steve’s wide-eyed gaze as a yes. He decided to push it a bit further.  
“This is a good first-date then.” Tony whispered as he stretched up to peck Steve on the lips. God, that felt good. He and Steve had had this unspoken tension between them for years since forming the Avengers. Tony had been playing a game of chicken for months since he realised that maybe his feelings for Steve were a bit more than “just friendly”.  
Steve pulled away slightly, causing all sorts of alarms to go off in Tony’s mind. “Tony, I didn’t think- I didn’t think that you felt this way.”  
Crap. Tony could feel the anxiety grip his heart like a vice. It wasn’t the first time he had gotten the vibe wrong, but for some reason this hurt more than any of the other times multiplied by a thousand. He quickly pulled away and slapped on his best defence mechanism: a sly grin coupled with a quick sarcastic comment.  
“Kidding Cap. Of course, I didn’t think that, I just uh,” Shit, nothing was coming to get him out of this mess. Cap looked dumbfounded, and… sad? What was going on?  
“Tony? Hey,” He reached for Stark’s ungloved hand with his own and intertwined their fingers. Tony looked away in shame. Now Steve felt sorry for him. Great.  
“Steve it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”  
“Tony, I think you don’t understand.”  
Tony scoffed at that, and it actually felt genuine. “No, I do. I just read this all wrong.” The truth hurt to say, but he said it all the same. Tony felt Steve shift closer.  
“Tony,” he breathed, “This was a date. I just wasn’t sure if you liked me like that. You completely threw off my five-step plan to court you.”  
That got Tony’s attention. He laughed at Steve’s use of the word ‘court’ and finally turned his head to face the soldier again. Steve was perfectly serious, which only drove Tony over the edge with laugher. Steve’s face broke into a large grin too, and the pair were soon rolling in laughter.  
It was Steve, wiping tears from his eyes, who spoke first. “You see Tony, I’ve been thinking about this for a while, but I just could never find an excuse to get you on your own to ask you out.”  
Tony leaned forward to rest his forehead on Steve’s. “You could have just come down to my lab, or asked me without being so enigmatic about it.”  
“You know full well that I know not to disturb you when you’re being a mad scientist in the R&D levels. Thanks for the boots by the way.”  
Tony laughed at the sudden change of topic. Steve took his chance and pressed his soft lips to Tony’s chapped ones. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s broad shoulders, carding his fingers through the short, soft blonde hair. The kiss deepened and before he knew it, Tony was straddling Steve and they were in a full blown make out session. Steve, unsure of where to actually place his hands on Tony’s suit, relaxed and let Tony take control. Tony was perfectly okay with that as he littered Steve’s now exposed neck and collar with soft kisses. They made out until the sun was well underneath the horizon. The noise of the city had settled into a distant hum, coupled with the occasional police siren.  
“Maybe we should take this back to the tower.” Steve suggested as he pushed himself up and repositioned Tony into his lap.  
Tony’s mouth curved up into a smirk, “I guess it is getting a little cold out here.”  
“Tony, your suit is adjusted to an optimal temperature, you just want to get me into your bed.” Steve winked at him and pressed a chaste kiss to Tony’s lips.  
“Since you’re being so impatient,” Tony grinned as the helmet replaced itself on his head. “Hang on babe, I’m not going to go slow tonight.”  
Steve rolled his eyes at the innuendo as he wrapped his arms around the Iron Man. “What about my repulsors?”  
“They’ll catch up.” With that Tony lifted off and soared through the Manhattan sky, Steve in tow. He couldn’t wait to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Please let me know if you enjoyed this!  
> I haven't written Stony since probably 2012? It's been a while anyway. I've recently gotten back into my old Marvel ships. If you can't tell, this is mainly based on Steve and Tony in the Avengers Assemble universe, but you can interpret it any way you want. I just wanted something fluffy (and probably smutty in the future if I'm game enough to write that in the next chapter) to break the angst of civil war and infinity war.  
> Please comment below on your thoughts of my fic and hopefully I'll remember to write chapter 2 soon!


End file.
